picturewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
DADSF
Created by Deltasquid, AKA Delta1238. The Delta Army Deep Strike Force Mechanics The DADSF works in a very simple manner: A single squad is inserted at the beginning of the match and the engineer must set up a HQ. Inside is an armory, radio, and whatever else might be useful. The radio is used to call in a batch or recruits, at most once every 6 turns. A helicopter lands, dropping off 6 recruits, who then proceed to get equipped at the armory and turn into whichever class is deemed necessary. Units Infantry The header image, from left to right, shows all infantry as follows: Recruit: '''The recruit is the most basic unit. Recruits are inserted into the combat zone by helicopters, after which they equip themselves at the nearest armory and select their class. They perform exactly like marines in combat, but even stray pistol rounds may kill them instantly due to their lack of body armour. '''Marine: '''The marine is simply a recruit with the E.H.Z. V.II body armour. They are armed with the DA-15 AR, BR or LMG. '''Shock Trooper: '''The shock trooper is a marine outfitted with E.H.Z. V.III power armour. They serve as spearheads for the attack and their armour can take tons of damage, making them excellent to draw fire. They are armed with the DA-20 HMG. '''Sentinel: '''Sentinels are marines trained to use the Dawnson Element in a destructive or shaping manner. They can pull, push or twist the environment, enemies or even plain air. This allows them to use the battlefield itself as a weapon, to shape the terrain, to rip apart enemies' internal organs or repulse incoming fire with a protective barrier. They are armed with the DA-15C. '''Medic: '''Medics are trained to use Dawnson Element to clean infections, enhance the regenerative properties of human tissue or provide an ally with nearly superhuman courage, determination and reflexes. Armed with the DA-15C. '''Engineer: '''They can use Dawnson Element to turn minerals into whatever supplies they might need, but are otherwise unremarkable and indistinguishable from regular combat engineers. Armed with the DA-15C and are trained to use the DA-60 AMR against vehicles as well, though are not issued one unless requested. '''Infiltrator: They work in small squads, usually 2-3 men, and attempt to infiltrate the enemy base of operations. They can use the Dawnson Element to trick their enemies' senses or to disrupt electronics in the area. If, through bad luck or planning, the DADSF encounters heavy vehicles, they will be the ones to try and disable it so the crew can be killed. Sniper + ghillie suit: '''Snipers have combat armour with a camouflage pattern and can wear a ghillie suit on top of it. They are armed with the DA-60 AMR (Anti-Material Rifle) which can penetrate heavy body armour and light vehicles alike. The snipers are elite marksmen, operating completely alone, and can hold key points for weeks if given enough support and ammunition. Vehicles '''A.M. III LBT: '''The A.M.III Light Battle Tank is the only heavy armour the DADSF have to their disposal. It can fire HE or AP shells, has a chassis-mounted DA-20 HMG, and sometimes has the AzuGren. It can rarely go toe-to-toe with enemy battle tanks, but it can deal with fortified positions very well. '''A.M. Herald Drones Types I-III: '''It's a simple drone with AI programming to let it differentiate allies from foes, measure range, planetary gravity and wind, and open fire on hostiles. There are three versions: The Type One, which is outfitted with the DA-60 AMR, but is no longer restricted by the human limitations involving recoil. As such, it can unleash a volley of deadly fire, but stealth isn't its forte. The Type Two is outfitted with four DA-15 LMG's, which fire in rapid succession. It can utterly annihilate unsuspecting infantry squads or even platoons, and is a valuable item for every DADSF commander on the field. Finally, the Type Three has an ammo storage box (which allows recruits to upgrade to a class or other soldiers to change their class) and the AzuGren. '''A.M. Silver Eagle: '''The Silver Eagle is the main method of transportation for the DADSF on a planet's surface. It is fast, quiet, has room for up to two squads and has a DA-20 LMG on each side. It has reinforced armour to allow it to take some damage before going down. It is not uncommon for the pilots to linger around and let the gunners pin down any enemies outside until the dropped infantry squads are in good cover or at their target destination. It also has rapelling cords inside. Fluff Not necessary to play against my army, but may be an interesting read. Weaponry: '''DA-15 and variants: The DA-15 is the standard assault rifle for the DADSF. It is a conventional gas operated, selective fire rifle, made from most modern materials and using most modern technologies. All the major parts are assembled on the receiver using the cross- pins, so rifle can be disassembled and reassembled back without any tools. The DA-15 is the very symbol of Deltanian mentality: Simple, practical and efficiënt. Additionally, defensive measures were added, allowing the rifle to be fired under water, in a vacuum environment and on high or low gravity worlds. If there's anything worth killing at your location, the DA-15 will be able to fire. It has a built-in electronic scope with rangefinder. In matches, it fires three rounds per turn and has a 30 round magazine. The DA-15 Battle Rifle is issued alongside the DA-15 AR, working very much the same way, but holding a much heavier calibre which can punch through heavier combat armour. Due to recoil, the soldier firing it must fire in small, controllable bursts, or double tap the trigger. The magazine size has been reduced to 20, and it fires 2 rounds per turn. The DA-15 Light Machine Gun '''Shoots at a much higher rate than the AR, at the expense of accuracy. 200 round drum magazine, and 5 rounds per turn are shot. Excellent for suppressive fire. Below, we have the '''DA-15 Carbine, the favoured weapon of many specialists. It has a smaller calibre, which means it won't pierce medium combat armour, and is usually issued when infiltrating factories etc. where extreme power and range are less favourable than controllable full-auto fire and manoeuvrability. It has a ghost ring iron sight and self-luminous tritium-illuminated night sights. It can be outfitted with a red dot sight and front grip. DA-60 Anti-Material Rifle: This AMR is a bullpup rifle with folding bipods. Its rounds can easily pierce the heaviest body armours and light vehicles. The 10x telescopic sight has a modern rangefinding reticle. One shot per turn. DA-X2 Pump-Action Shotgun: '''This shotgun has the lowest RoF of all hand-held weapons, but few weapons can match its close-range destructiveness. The user fires it for one turn, then pumps it the next. As such, areas with a lot of cover, such as urban areas, are required for this weapon to be used at full effectiveness. It fires either buckshot, which fires 8 small pellets that crush armour, grenades of all kinds or incendiary ammo. '''DA-20 Heavy Machine Gun: '''The DA-20 HMG is the heaviest weapon in the DADSF arsenal. It fires heavy calibre rounds at a staggering 6 rounds per turn, or can fire crushing rounds at 3 rounds per turn. It is issued to Shock Troopers, the Silver Eagle and A.M. III LBT. '''DA-9 Side Arm: '''The DA-9 is issued to all recruits, marines and shock troopers, and deals low damage at 2 rounds per turn. However, it has saved many lives of soldiers behind enemy lives, and it can hold rounds of multiple calibres to allow scavenging if needed. '''DA-10 Hand Cannon: '''The DA-10 is basically a DA-9, but with a slightly larger magazine, more recoil and extremely powerful armour piercing rounds to punch through enemy combat armour in case the DA-15 carbine can't. It is issued to whoever isn't a recruit, marine or shock trooper. '''E.H.S. grenades: '''Electric Horizon Systems has designed multiple grenades for the Deltanian military, including standard fragmentation grenades, HE grenades, smoke grenades and flashbangs. They are issued to all personnel. '''AzuGren system: Azure Technologies has designed this grenade launcher to fit E.H.S. grenades on vehicles. It simply aims, calculates range and gravity and fires. A special grenade, called "Hellfire" grenades, has been developed as well. These grenades explode before hitting the target and unleash a volley of shrapnel down below. Corporations Deltanian Armory: '''The Deltanian Armory is a government-funded company that produces military grade weapons of the highest quality. Soldiers in the field can rest assured that if a DA weapon is in their hands, it will work, no matter the circumstances. It made a fortune selling the DA-15B rifle to other nations. The DA-15B differs from the DA-15 in that it only fires semi-automatically and has a 25 round magazine. Otherwise, both rifles are the same. '''Electric Horizon Systems: '''The E.H.S. was the first company to offer combat armour with integrated Dawnson Element. Their armour is of the finest kind, striking the perfect balance between mobility and durability. Additionally, their helmets offer SquadView ™, which gives live data input to all soldiers about the local area, their squadmates' situation and location, and links squad leaders to the chain of command. They also produce a line of grenades, and are currently competing with Drake Future Engineering to obtain a manufracturing license of flying drones. The field tests of these were succesful for both companies, and production speed and cost will most likely be the deciding factor in obtaining the license. '''Azure Machinery: Azure Machinery produces vehicles and some equipment for the Deltanian Army. Their Mark III LBT and Mark IV MBT are their most succesful products. Lore Dawson Element: An odd element, found only in remote planets. In large quantities, it kills whoever comes in contact with it. However, in small amounts, they allow any user to wield psychic powers. The Delta Army Deep Strike Force is renowned for using Dawson element in most of their engagements, because any soldier who has come in contact with it can harness its powers for multiple hours, effectively netting him an extra weapon in his arsenal. One he doesn't have to reload, no less.